


A Shot In The Dark

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Doctor Scott, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, character injury, cop!Stiles, established threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”We just got a call for a two-seven-three-delta in progress at five four two nine Melbourne Drive. Additional reports of a four-one-seven.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is County Five. We’re less than two blocks from Melbourne,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This came to me out of the blue. A few things about this universe. Most everyone are still Werewolves. Except Stiles and Boyd. I have this headcanon about the reasoning. Jackson is a paramedic, he uses his werewolf mojo to take the hurts away from little kids. He may be a dick on the surface, but with kids? He's totally different. Scott is still a were, he does the same at the hospital. It helps him save as many as he can, and though sometimes he can't save them, Derek and Stiles are there to help him realize that he can't save everyone.
> 
> Also so you know, the police call signs I used are 273-D(Domestic Violence) 417 (suspect with a gun)
> 
> I built an entire universe in my head for this. Allison was formerly on the LAPD SWAT team before transferring to Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. Scott is a surgeon and briefly dated Allison when she moved to BH(it was a weird time for him, Stiles and Derek. They were still trying to figure out the _thing_ between all of them). Derek is a councilor for abused kids, he runs his own practice with Isaac.
> 
> If I missed any tags please let me know

_”We just got a call for a two-seven-three-delta in progress at five four two nine Melbourne Drive. Additional reports of a four-one-seven.”_

 

“This is County Five. We’re less than two blocks from Melbourne,” Stiles said looking over at Boyd who quickly flipped a U turn and began rushing toward the address given by dispatch, lights flashing.

 

_“Ten-Four, County Five. County Seven is coming up behind you in about three.”_

 

Stiles flipped the thumb lock off his gun as Boyd pulled the patrol car up to the curb in front of a nice house, the red and blue lights from the car flashing eerily across the yard. Nodding at his partner, Stiles began walking up the front yard to the front door when suddenly there was the crack of a gunshot and the sound of Boyd slamming into the side of their car. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, Stiles saw that Boyd was ducking behind the open driver’s door of the car.

 

“Boyd!” Stiles yelled, keeping his gun trained on the front door of the house, his heart in his throat. Erica would destroy everything if something happened to Boyd.

 

“I’m okay, Stiles,” Boyd called back, grabbing his shoulder radio. “Dispatch, County Five, I’ve been shot.”

_”Ten-Four, County Five. Sending medics. Where's Stilinski?”_

“He's going to the door.” Boyd had his shotgun sticking through the open drivers window, his eyes trained on Stiles as he slowly slunk up to the side of the front door.

_”Ten-Four. County Seven is thirty seconds out.”_

Boyd didn't answer back, as another squad car stopped abruptly behind his car followed by the rescue rig. A hand at his shoulder made him release the breath he was holding. “Hey, Whittmore.”

“Boyd, where are you hit?” Jackson dropped to his knees, his gloved hands roaming over Boyd, checking for the gunshot wound.

“Shoulder. Pretty sure it's a through and through,” Boyd grunted as Jackson waved Danny over to help him get Boyd out of the car and over to the ambulance.

~

Stiles glanced back once to see Danny and Jackson getting Boyd into the ambulance. He felt Parrish come up behind him, followed closely by Greenberg. Taking a deep breath, Stiles pounded on the door, making sure to keep to the side just in case the shooter decided to shoot again. “Beacon County Sheriff. Open up!”

There was silence on the other side of the door. Just as Stiles went to pound on it again, he could hear sniffling and the shuffle of small feet. Holding one hand up to Parrish and Greenberg, Stiles went still as the door opened to show a tiny tear stained face. “Hey, sweetie. Can I talk to your mom or dad?”

The tiny girl just nodded slowly and opened the door so Stiles could see inside. He clenched his jaw at the mess that was the living room, furniture overturned, glass covering the floor. Quickly holstering his gun, he held his hands out to the child. “Can you come here, sweetie?”

The little girl slowly moved out the front door, it was then that Stiles realized that she was bleeding from her feet. “Fucking glass,” he muttered as the child let him pick her up and hand her to Parrish. “Get her back to Jackson.”

“My sister is in there. She's real little,” the girl said quietly as she laid her head on Parrish's shoulder. Stiles smiled at her softly and nodded. Gesturing to Greenberg, he pulled his gun again and slowly pushed the front door open with his foot.

“Beacon County Sheriff. Come out with your hands up.” Stiles stepped in the front door, glass crunching under his boots. He heard the quiet whimper of a baby to his left. Glancing over, he could see a newborn in a bassinet. The baby seemed unharmed. He nodded at Greenberg to pick up the child and hand her off to Danny, who was standing just outside the front door.

Followed closely by Greenberg, Stiles moved further into the house. He stepped into the hallway when he heard the sound of a woman crying. “I know you're back there. Come out now.”

The sound of scuffling and a sharp cry caused Stiles and Greenberg to fall back to the living room.

They stood there, guns up, as a man pushed a bruised and bloodied woman into the living room. She fell to her knees, cutting her palms as she landed on the glass. “This is a family matter, _Sheriff_ ,” the man sneered, his gun at his hip.

“Put the gun down, Sir.” Stiles raised his weapon at the man. Greenberg quickly gestured at the woman to run. As the woman rushed for the door, the man raised his gun.

A shot rang out.

The man fell to the floor, a hole in his shoulder. Stiles walked over and kicked the gun out of the way, quickly flipping the man to his stomach and handcuffing him.

“Hey, man. I'm shot!” the man yelled.

“I know, I shot you,” Stiles said, his voice steady even as his hands began shaking. Handing the man off to Greenberg, Stiles removed the magazine from his weapon and ejected the bullet in the chamber before handing them to Parrish.

“It was a good shoot Stiles,” Parrish said, taking the weapon.

“I know, but protocol,” Stiles said with a strained smile. He looked toward the ambulance; he could see the children, but not Boyd. “Where's Boyd?”

“Hospital, his shoulder was pretty bad. They took him into immediate surgery,” Parrish said, leading Stiles to his squad car. “He's at County. Melissa's waiting for you.”

“Thanks Parrish. Let my-” Stiles climbed in his car and tried to ignore the smear of Boyd's blood on the door.

“Your dad is waiting for you there. Get gone, Stilinski.” Parrish knocked on the roof of his car and walked toward Greenberg where she was waiting at the back of the ambulance with the baby.

~

Stiles rushed through the emergency room doors and immediately saw Erica, her hair piled on top of her head, still in her pajamas. “Tell me you shot that mother fucker,” she said, her eyes flashing gold as she hooked her arms around his shoulders, her breath coming fast as she fought the urge to cry. Stiles knew that she would later, when there was no one else around to see it.

“I did. In the shoulder,” Stiles said into her hair.

“The same place he shot Boyd, huh?” She chuckled wetly. Stiles ran his hand over her back.

“Yeah, the same place.”

She nodded and pulled back, wiping at her eyes surreptitiously. “Your dad and Melissa are at the desk. We're still waiting to hear from Scott. He's in the OR with Boyd. He's gonna be okay.”

Stiles nodded and went to sit in the waiting room. He could feel when his dad sat next to him. “Allison will be here in about twenty minutes to take your statement. I've talked to both Parrish and Greenberg. It was a clean shoot, Stiles.”

“I know. I'm not worried about that. It's just,” Stiles looked over at his dad, his eyes sad as he looked back. “The kids, Dad. They were both so little, and he...”

“I know, Son. That never gets easier, I don't think it's meant to. If we ever find it easy to see that then it's time to leave the job. But know that you helped save them tonight. Who knows what would have happened if that little girl hadn't called 911,” John said, wrapping his arm around Stiles' shoulder. “I called Derek for you. He'll be here in about ten minutes.”

“Thanks Dad.” Stiles leaned his head on his dad's shoulder, keeping clear of his shoulder radio.

~

Stiles was staring at his hands, the scent of sulfur on his hands and clothes. He put his hands on the chair to stand up when he saw a pair of nice legs clad in denim stop in front of him. He smiled when he looked up to see Derek standing before him, clean clothes in his hands. “Hey, how're you doing?”

“I smell.” Stiles held his hands out. Derek just nodded and sat in the chair next to him.

“You smell like you. Oranges, cinnamon and gunpowder,” Derek said, tucking his nose behind Stiles' ear. “Go to the bathroom and wash up and change. Allison just got here.”

Stiles stood up and took the clothes Derek handed him. He pressed a kiss to Derek's upturned mouth and walked to the bathroom.

~

“He raised his gun when the female began to leave the house, escorted by Deputy Greenberg. So I took the shot. I hit him in the left shoulder and he went down. I removed the weapon from his possession and then I handcuffed him.” Stiles wiped his hands on his legs as he gave Allison his statement. They had all worked with her in the past. She was a great addition to the department. Sure she was Internal Affairs and generally they were not the best of friends, but she was different. “After I had him in custody, I cleared my weapon and handed it over to Deputy Parrish.”

“Thank you, Deputy Stilinski. From the statements I have from the other officers on the scene, I can confidently say that this was a good shoot and there will be no need for any more investigation into the matter,” Allison said as she turned off her voice recorder and put it back in her briefcase. “Now off the record, Stiles. Are _you_ okay? I know that you had to do it, but it's never our first choice.”

Allison was speaking from experience. The difference being that her shoot was fatal and it happened to be her aunt. A hostage situation at the home of a student she had become obsessed with. Allison was on the LAPD SWAT team as a sniper at that time. It went bad when Kate shot at a paramedic coming in to help the elderly grandmother, and Allison took the shot.

“I'll be okay. Derek is going to take me home, and Scott should be off soon. So I'll have them. Thank you.” Stiles looked up to see Derek standing in front of him.

“Ready to go home?” Derek asked softly, reaching out to take Stiles hand.

“Yeah, just, let me check on Boyd.” Stiles stood up and moved toward the desk where Melissa was going over charts. “Have you heard anything about Boyd?”

“He's coming out of surgery now. Scott said he's doing great. He should be able to go home in a few days. He won't be back to work for a while. But he's gonna be just fine after he heals up,” Melissa said with a smile. Stiles couldn't help but return it as he leaned back against Derek.

“Let's go home. Scott will be there soon,” Derek said in Stiles ear, slowly guiding him out the doors of the hospital and to their car.

“Where's...” Stiles looked around the parking lot.

“Your dad took it back to the station. He's going to have it cleaned,” Derek said, bundling Stiles into the car. Though he didn’t say anything about cleaning Boyd's blood off the side of the car, Stiles knew that's what he meant. He was so grateful to have them in his life. He always thought it, but it was times like these that he realized just how empty he would be without them. He leaned his head against the side window and closed his eyes as Derek drove them home.

~

It was nearing three a.m. when Stiles heard Scott come in the room. “Hey,” Stiles said, voice raspy from sleep.

“Hey, yourself,” Scott said quietly as he padded closer to the bed and leaned down to kiss Stiles softly on the mouth. “Is he out?”

“He was snoring earlier, he's faking it now,” Stiles said as he poked Derek in the ribs, making the other man snort out a laugh.

“I know Mom already told you, but Boyd is doing great. He should be out in a few days. A couple weeks of physical therapy and he should be good to go back to work full time. He's lucky it didn't hit his socket. It would be a totally different story then.” Scott pulled his shirt off and pushed his scrub pants over his hips. He tugged on the sleep pants Derek had left out on the foot of the bed and crawled in on Stiles left side. He curled around Stiles, reaching his hand over to grab ahold of Derek's hand. Pushing himself up on his elbow, Derek leaned over Stiles and pressed a kiss to Scott's mouth.

“We can talk in the morning. Sleep now,” Derek said, snuggling back into his pillow, pulling Stiles and Scott closer.

“I love you,” Stiles said into the dark, pulling their arms tighter across his waist and chest.

“Love you too,” they both said quietly in the dark, their voices muffled against Stiles skin.

Tomorrow was a new day. He never knew what it would bring, but he knew that here, in this room with these men, it was all perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to aislinntlc for the beta.


End file.
